1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a fixing/grounding unit for electronic card. The fixing/grounding unit includes a base seat and two independent chucking members respectively plugged in two sides of the base seat for independently fixing and grounding an electronic card.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIGS. 6 to 9 show an existent fixing/grounding unit for electronic card. The fixing/grounding unit includes: a base seat 71 disposed on a circuit board 60, the base seat 71 having two platform sections 711 on two sides, whereby an electronic card 50 can be bridged between the platform sections 711; a resilient member 72, a middle section of the resilient member 72 being inserted in a middle section of the base seat 71, the resilient member 72 having two hook sections 721a, 721b on two sides, the hook sections 721a, 721b being respectively positioned above the platform sections 711 of the base seat 71 and aligned therewith, whereby the electronic card 50 can be resiliently tightly clamped between the hook sections 721a, 721b and the platform sections 711; and a grounding member 73 having multiple grounding legs 731. The grounding legs 731 pass through the base seat 71 to connect with a corresponding grounding circuit of the circuit board 50. The grounding member 73 is bridged over the resilient member 72 in contact therewith. Accordingly, the electronic card 50 can be grounded via the resilient member 72 and the grounding member 73.
The above fixing/grounding unit has some shortcomings as follows:
1. The resilient member 72 is an elongated bar body. The middle section of the resilient member 72 is inserted in the base seat 71. In the case that the electronic card 50 is inserted in a biased state, the hook section 721a of one side of the resilient member 72 will be first pressed and biased as shown by the phantom line of FIG. 8. The resilient member 72 is integrally formed so that when the hook section 721a is biased, the other hook section 721b on the other side is biased in a reverse direction. The hook section 721b will be displaced into the path of the electronic card 50 to hinder the electronic card 50 from being smoothly installed. Therefore, a user needs to apply a greater force onto the electronic card for installing the same.
2. The base seat 71 is integrally made from plastic material by molding. Therefore, the height of the platform sections 711 of the base seat 71 is unchangeable. In the case that the electronic card 50 needs to be bridged in a different height due to different design of a different manufacturer, it will be necessary for the producer to develop another set of injection molds for forming the platform sections 711 with a different height. Due to the change of the height, the length of the grounding legs 731 of the grounding member 73 must be changed with the height of the platform sections 711. Therefore, the grounding member 73 also needs to be redesigned. This inevitably increases the manufacturing cost.
3. The grounding member 73 is bridged over the resilient member 72 to contact therewith. However, the grounding member 73 often fails to truly contact with the resilient member 72. As a result, the electronic card 50 cannot be truly grounded. This will affect the normal operation of the electronic card 50.